


For Better And For Worse

by kandrona



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Narrative Jumbling, F/F, Jossed, M/M, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandrona/pseuds/kandrona
Summary: Two weddings happen simultaneously.





	For Better And For Worse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ominousrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/gifts).



> I have no idea when this is set, really, other than "nebulously post-canon, Hernando and Dani know about the cluster, and Nomi's mom has become somewhat less awful". It might be jossed by the finale, but until then, this is how I picture this happening. Happy ChocoBox to you!

"Do you, Hernando Fuentes, wish to receive Lito Rodriguez as your husband, and promise to be faithful—"

"D'you, Amanita Caplan, take this woman to be your wife, to—to have and to hold, in good times and in bad—"

"—in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health—"

"—for richer or for poorer, 'til death do you part?"

"—and love and respect him, for all of your days?"

Amanita smiled a mischievous little smile. "I'm not so sure about the 'poorer' part… Okay, okay, I do."

 

Hernando clutched Lito's hands and squeezed them when he saw his groom's teary eyes. "Yes, I do."

Nomi blinked in surprise as she found herself holding Hernando's hands, hearing the Mexican priest's words spoken in Spanish: "And do you, Lito Rodriguez, wish to receive Hernando Fuentes as your husband, and promise to be faithful, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and love and respect him, for all of your days?"

 

"—for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?" Lito stared blankly at Amanita, standing opposite him in San Francisco. Amanita tilted her head curiously, but then understanding dawned on her and she covered her mouth.

"Oh, shit," Amanita swore under her breath when she realized who was inhabiting her bride's body.

"Oh, no," Hernando whispered at almost the same time.

The rest of the cluster, all dressed to the nines for their simultaneous visits to both weddings, started to worry. Will swore; Kala waved her hands in front of her face to cool down; Capheus bit his lip; Sun balled her fists; Riley hyperventilated.

"It'll be fine, you guys." Wolfgang rolled his eyes. "Just watch."

 

The priest glanced oddly at Hernando, and Bug (who, to a few people's surprise, was actually licensed to marry) raised an eyebrow at Amanita.

"It's Lito," Amanita hissed, low enough that Teagan and the other bridesmaids wouldn't hear.

Bug went bug-eyed. It was a good thing he'd gotten through the bulk of the vows, because in that instant, all the fancy-schmancy dialogue that Nomi's parents had insisted upon flew out of his head.

 

"This is not Lito," Hernando muttered through gritted teeth to maid-of-honor Daniela.

Dani let out a scandalized noise. The priest, meanwhile, cleared his throat in the general direction of the person who he thought _was_ Lito.

Nomi blinked rapidly, trying to clear her eyes—Lito's eyes—of the tears that had accumulated. Lito was blinking also, because although Nomi had done a wonderful job of maintaining her composure until now, she currently had a very emotional actor sharing her body, and the waterworks were starting to flow.

 

"I do," they said at the same time.

"You may now kiss," said the priest in Mexico City.

"Woo-hoo!" Bug exclaimed. (In one of the front pews, Janet Marks cringed. Next to her, Grace Caplan grinned.) "In that case, you may kiss the bride!"

 

Kisses were exchanged, though no one could say by whom.


End file.
